


Perfect Strangers

by aewgliriel



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Children, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina Solo is a week away from her wedding when someone from her past makes an unexpected return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**\--Prologue--**  
  
"Look, I said I don't want to talk about it."

Silence greeted this statement. After a moment, Jaina Solo paused on the path and turned to look at the man following her. "Last night was a mistake, and I'm sorry that . . . I had no right to do that to you."

Kyp Durron's dark brows lowered over his piercing green eyes. "What, like I didn't consciously make the choice with you? I guess this means you're not interested in a repeat."

She flinched from his caustic tone, and her face slowly flooded red. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I can't do this right now."

"Jaina, what happened last night?" He reached out, but she stepped back from his touch, and with a sigh he let his arm drop back to his side.

"I finally heard from the Chiss," she said. "They found Jag."

Considering that it had been three months since Jag's fighter had been shot down at Tenupe, Kyp didn't figure the news was good. He sighed again, and dragged her against him, embracing her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair.

After a moment, Jaina pulled away. "It's not your fault," she said. "He was trying to kill all of us. I understand why Mom did what she did."

Kyp motioned up the path and they continued towards the hangar, where they were to get their StealthX fighters. He kept silent until they'd finished their pre-flight cycles and were cleared by Control.

"So, about last night . . ."

"Kyp!"  
  


* * *

 

The mission had gone well. Jaina was pleased with their success, and smiled as they reached open space above the planet she and Kyp had just spent two months on.

Her comm clicked, and she sighed mentally.

"What?" she snapped.

"Whoa," Kyp said. "I was just gonna ask if we were planning to head for Coruscant or Ossus."

"Coruscant," Jaina said. "We need to talk to Uncle Luke. Which you should know, as one of the council members."

"Right." Kyp cleared his throat. "I just thought . . ."

"Thought what?"

"Well, maybe you'd want to see Cilghal. For that . . . thing."

She turned the comm off and snorted. Then she flipped it back on. "I'm fine. No need to worry. Let's just go."

"Right," he said again, and the comm fell silent.

Jaina sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I want to see my family."

"It's fine," he said shortly. "Keying in jump coordinates now."

She did the same. Just as she was about to pull the hyperspace lever, she got a flood of warning through the Force. At the same moment, her proximity alarms started blaring. She twisted in her seat and saw that they'd been followed off the planet.

"Shuba!" she swore, borrowing one of her aunt's favourite curses. "Evasive manoeuvres!"

"I'm not a youngling!" Kyp retorted, as he spun his fighter starboard.

Jaina went in the opposite direction, with her astromech screaming at her. "Shut up, Sneaky!"

An entire squadron of B-wings were after them. They were brand-new, shiny fighters, and had to have been appropriated from the Killiks or their allies, because it sure wasn't Killik flying them. Jaina would know, she'd been a Joiner.

The squad started firing before they were even within range. Jaina resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and fired back.

"I knew that mission had been too easy," she said to Kyp over the comm.

"Yeah, well, now you get your excitement."

He was still angry with her, and she couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe it was because she'd carefully avoided any reference or repeat of what she referred to mentally as "the mistake". Or it could have been something else. Sometimes it was difficult to know with Kyp.

Suddenly, Kyp swore. "My shields are down," he said. "I think someone messed with them before we left planet."

"Make the jump!" she ordered.

"I'm not leaving you here-"

"Just do it!" She was already restarting the hyperspace cycle. "Go, Kyp!"

"Making the jump in three, two-"

Jaina had a moment, as she pulled back on the lever, where time seemed to slow. Her eyes were on Kyp's fighter, and she saw the enemy fire, catching him just fore of his ship's nacelles.

She felt him reach out to her in that moment, a strange sensation of resignation, regret, and everything he'd left unsaid.

Then his fighter exploded, and she screamed as the hyperspace cycle completed and everything vanished in a blue swirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**\--Chapter One--**  
  
 _Coruscant_  
 _Five Years Later_  
  
"No! No _pink_!"

Jaina stared down at the child who stood before her, arms crossed belligerently, and managed not to grit her teeth. "How about the blue dress?"

"No! I want green!"

Jaina looked at the pink satin dress in her hands and sighed. Well, the dress really didn't look good with the child's colouring, but still. "Honey, green isn't one of the wedding colours."

The four-and-a-half-year-old child frowned petulantly, sticking her lower lip out. Then she sat down on the floor with a thump and glared at Jaina. "Hate pink."

"Kaylee Solo, you-" Jaina stopped, and looked down at the child.

Sighing, Jaina tossed the dress aside. It wasn't like she'd picked the colours. How she'd let Mestra plan things, she didn't know. Well, Mestra and her own mother, Leia. Between the two of them, they'd picked a "soft rose" and a "cool blue".

She sat down on the floor next to her daughter. Kaylee was still frowning, her dark brows drawn together over her hazel-green eyes. The child's hair was as straight as Jaina's, but absolutely black, thick and glossy. Jaina had resisted Leia's attempts at giving her granddaughter bangs, and it fell past the girl's shoulders in thick waves.

"Okay, I give up. Let's go get you a green dress."

Jaina got to her feet and took her daughter's hand. Kaylee grasped it eagerly, hopping in place with excitement. "Just remember the rules, sweetie. No using the Force while we're out, okay?"

Kaylee stopped hopping and nodded solemnly. "'Kay, Mommy."

"Are you going somewhere?"

Jaina paused and looked over her shoulder. Leia had just come into the room, holding a box full of . . . something. "Kaylee and I are going shopping. I'm going to get her a green dress because she doesn't like the pink or the blue."

Leia frowned. "But green isn't in the-"

"Mom. I don't care." Jaina looked at Kaylee. "Honey, go wait for Mommy by the door."

Kaylee scampered off. Jaina turned to her mother.

"Mom, it's _my_ wedding. And if I want my daughter in a green dress, she'll be in a green dress."

Leia held up her hands. "It's fine with me. But Mestra won't be happy."

"Yeah, well, it's not Mestra I'm marrying, it's her son."

"The son that Kaylee doesn't like," Leia muttered.

Jaina snorted. "Kaylee doesn't like very many people, Mother. Including her uncle Jacen."

"Could that be inherited?" Leia mused.

Jaina paused in turning for the door. "I really don't know, Mother."

There was speculation in her mother's voice as Leia continued, "I find it so . . . strange that you and Tenel Ka would have children within two years of each other, and neither of you will tell anyone who the fathers are."

"Well, I would think it's obvious that Jacen is Allana's father. I probably won't be home for dinner, I'm going to stop by Vash's office and he'll probably take us out to eat," Jaina said, and escorted her daughter out.  
  


* * *

 

 _One week,_ Jaina thought, as she and Kaylee rode the turbolift up to the administrative offices of Forlin Enterprises. _One week and I'll be Mrs. Vash Forlin._

The thought wasn't displeasing. After all, Vash was a good man, a strong supporter of the Jedi, and a successful businessman. He'd been a good friend of Jaina's over the last two years, and he absolutely adored Kaylee, even if the child wasn't exactly enamoured of him.

And Jaina was fond of Vash. She was perfectly aware that she while she loved him, she wasn't _in love_ with him. But that was okay, because she could live with that. He was a trusted friend, like Zekk had once been. And most importantly, he wasn't Force-sensitive.

Today, though, she found herself strangely depressed. She wasn't looking forward to the wedding as much as she normally did. That might have had something to do with the approaching anniversary.

She tried not to think about it very often. It had hurt in the beginning, and her friends and family had learned not to bring the subject up. Jaina herself avoided thinking of Kyp's death as much as possible, but there were times, like now, where she would look at Kaylee, and see Kyp.

No one knew who Kaylee's father was. No one but her and her uncle Luke, that is. She hadn't told him, he'd just known. The others might suspect, given that she resembled Kyp so strongly, but since she didn't talk about it, neither did they.

 _I should have told you,_ she thought. _I knew on Marclonus. I should have said something. Maybe then you'd be here._

"Mommy?"

Jaina looked down at Kaylee. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Why're you sad?"

"Just thinking, hon. You excited about getting your new dress?"

Kaylee nodded. Jaina smiled. Her daughter _loved_ dresses, which she found ironic because Jaina herself didn't much care for them.

_Must have got that from Mom, or maybe Grandmother Padmé._

The doors opened right into the waiting area of Vash's office. His receptionist, Sera, waved and smiled, and said, "He just finished a conference call. Would you like me to announce you?"

"Nah, I'll surprise him. Thanks, Sera."

Jaina listened at the door for a moment, then opened it and pulled a resisting Kaylee through. Her daughter wanted to stay out in the waiting area and look at the tank of Mon Calamari sparklefish.

The tall blonde man behind the desk looked up at the wail of, "No, Mommy, fishes!" His grey eyes lit when he saw Jaina and Kaylee.

"Jaina!" he greeted warmly. "And how's my favourite little girl?"

Kaylee glared and ducked behind her mother.

Jaina sighed. "Sorry, she's still . . . tempermental."

"Oh, that's okay." Vash opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of candy. He stood and came over, then stooped down to offer Kaylee the treat.

She looked at him suspiciously, then snatched it and returned to hiding behind Jaina.

"What do you say, Kaylee?" her mother prompted.

"T'ank oo," Kaylee said, her mouth full of candy.

Vash grinned. "She'll get used to me."

He wrapped and arm around Jaina's waist, and bent his head to kiss her. Then he pulled back.

"So, to what do I owe a visit from the two most beautiful women in the galaxy?"

"Well, Kaylee and I were going shopping to get her a new dress for the wedding, because she doesn't like pink or blue, she _has_ to have green."

"Oh, Mom's not going to like that," Vash said with a laugh. "But I'm sure Kaylee will look lovely."

"So we were wondering if, after our shopping, you'd like to join us for dinner somewhere."

Vash's smile vanished. "Aw, Jaina, I'm sorry. I've got a lot of stuff to finish here, if we're going to be taking that two week honeymoon to Mon Calamari. That means I have to stay late."

Jaina was a little disappointed. "Okay. But you're still coming over for dinner at my parents' tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, we're still on for that." He gave her another quick kiss, then ruffled Kaylee's hair. "I've gotta get back to work. You girls have fun, though. And if Mom has a fit over the dress, I'll deal with her."  
  


* * *

 

Jaina spent an arduous two hours trying to find a dress that Kaylee liked that wouldn't clash too much with her wedding colours. Most of the ones Kaylee wanted were bright and somewhat garish.

"You did _not_ inherit your father's fashion sense," she muttered, as she watched Kaylee try to put her shoes on. The child insisted on doing it all by herself.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"Nothing, honey, Mommy's just talking to herself. Hurry and get your shoes on, so we can go to the market and get you some dinner, huh?"

With the dress bag over her arm, and Kaylee's hand in hers, Jaina made her way to the market that Kaylee loved visiting. There were shopfronts and small booths, with treasures from all over the galaxy.

"Ooh, Mommy, look!" Kaylee pointed to a stall that had brightly coloured ribbons and things. "Can we?"

Laughing, Jaina let Kaylee drag her over to the stall. Kaylee was fascinated by everything. Jaina herself saw a very pretty shawl, a deep red with gold beading and bells on the edges. It was a frivolous thing, but Jaina thought it might go well with the suit she was taking to Mon Calamari with her.

A sudden heaviness filled her as she thought about her honeymoon. She'd be leaving Kaylee on Coruscant with Luke, Mara, and Ben, for two whole weeks. She'd never been away from Kaylee that long, and Kay was going to scream her head off when she realised she didn't get to go with Mommy.

Jaina asked to see the shawl. Kaylee was tugging on her trouser-leg.

"Mommy, lookit!"

"Stay here, Kay," she said absent-mindedly.

Jaina decided to get the shawl, and as her package was being wrapped, she looked down to see what her daughter wanted to show her.

Except Kaylee was gone.

"Oh, shavit," she muttered. Jaina accepted her purchase from the proprietor and looked around. She reached out with the Force even as she called, "Kaylee!"

She could feel her daughter nearby, but couldn't see her anywhere. Jaina frantically began looking in every stall nearby, calling for her daughter.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home," she muttered. "Kaylee!"

"You looking for this?"

Jaina's heart stopped. She very slowly turned around.

A man stood behind her, with Kaylee's small, pudgy hand in his. Kay was beaming at her mother, completely unconcerned. Jaina barely noticed, though.

The man was a little above average height, in his mid-forties, with black, curly hair tied back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were green, the same colours as Kaylee's.

"Looks like you lost her for a minute," the man said. "I caught her about to hide under our booth."

Jaina pressed her fingers to her mouth, completely unable to speak.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kaylee was hopping up and down, her little face split in a huge grin. "I talked to the nice man, Mommy."

The man disengaged his hand from Kaylee's and held it out to Jaina. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

Jaina let him take her hand, even as he said, "My name's Zeth. Zeth Fost."

Except it wasn't, Jaina knew.

It was Kyp Durron.


End file.
